


More Than Expected

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Children, Family, Gen, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint go for their scan, they get some news they're not expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed. Apologies for any mistakes  
> As always; characters borrowed from Marvel (other than Evie)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 2 and Natasha is almost 3 months pregnant**

“Clint!”

“What is it Tasha?” he asked, sticking his head out of the bathroom while he brushed his teeth

“Are you sure you can’t tell?”

“I’m sure!”

“You know for a spy you really suck at lying!”

“Tasha, I swear you can’t-“

“Clint, I can barely fasten my jeans”

He laughed, noticing the open button just beneath her shield tee, which he now realised was actually _his_ shield tee.

“Nat, I don’t know why you don’t just get out some of your old maternity clothes”

“Because everyone will notice and they’ll figure it out, we agreed we wouldn’t tell anyone until after the twelve week scan”

“They’ll figure it out soon anyway Nat”

“See, I knew you could tell! I still fit in my regular clothes up until almost five months with Eve” 

“We have a scan this afternoon; can’t we tell them after that?”

“Clint we have a scan this afternoon _only_ because because you went behind my back and told the doctor we were concerned about the growth and convinced him to do it two weeks early!”

Clint was a bit taken aback at that; he hoped Natasha wouldn’t have known it was him who’d requested the early scan.  
But in all honesty, Natasha looked pregnant already, whereas last time she hadn’t started to show until much (much) further along. 

“I give up with these, I can’t fasten them!” Natasha huffed, taking off the jeans she’d been wearing and throwing them at her husband.

 

They took Evie to preschool before going to work. They both finished for their lunch break and made their way down to medical.

Dr. Dench was waiting for them. After examining Natasha he did agree that she looked further along than they though she should be and agreed to perform a scan to confirm her due date.

 

“Oh. Okay, well that’s not what I was expecting” he muttered to himself while watching the monitor

“What?” Clint asked, concerned

“Bear with me one moment while I get a second opinion” and he disappeared from the room, another doctor entered the room, repeated the procedure in almost complete silence before leaving the room as well.

Doctor Dench eventually rejoined them

“I just need to ask you a few questions before I discuss my findings with you okay?”

Clint and Natasha nodded

“How’s your morning sickness been?”

“Terrible”

“Worse than last time?”

“Much worse” Natasha agreed

“What about tiredness and fatigue? Is that worse than last time”

Natasha nodded, not quite sure where he was going with this

“Mood swings? Feeling extremely emotional? Excessive crying?”

“No not really” Natasha answered, but the doctor was looking to Clint who nodded

“Clint!”

“Sorry Tasha, but you’ve been really emotional over the past few weeks”

“I have not”

“Tash, last night Evie told you she loved you and you cried for an hour”

“Anyway” the doctor cut in. He passed Natasha a print out of the ultrasound and pointed at it;

“You see here? This is your baby’s head, and there’s the back, and over here... This is another baby”

Natasha was completely silent clutching the photo, Clint didn’t seem to fully comprehend the meaning;

“Another baby?”

“Yes”

“As in more than one?”

“Yes...”

“Two babies?”

“Mr Barton-“

“Twins?”

“Clint!” It seemed only Natasha could snap him out of it. “I think it’s supposed to be me thats freaking out, not you”

“Right, sorry Nat”

“I know this is big news, but it does affect the way we manage your pregnancy. We’ll need to keep a closer eye on you than we did last time. It’s going to be hard work too. I’ll go get another scan appointment sorted for two weeks time and bring you an information pack on multiple pregnancies. Do you have any questions?”

“Do you know if they’re boys or girls? Or one of each?”

“Clint! No, we don’t want to know”

“I thought we were going to find out this time?”

“No, I’m sorry Clint!” Natasha said, tears silently running down her cheeks

The doctor gave Clint a knowing smile before leaving the room

“I’m sorry” she told him again

“No, Tasha, I’m sorry. If you don’t want to know then that’s okay”

“You’re sure?”

“I don’t need to know Tasha, we can have fun guessing”

Natasha laughed as she wiped her cheeks

“Twins Tasha! Can you believe it?”

“No. Can you?”

“No. It certainly explains this though” he said, placing a hand on her stomach

“You swore you couldn’t tell!”

“Sorry Tash, but it _is_ kinda obvious. Everyone is going to notice soon, even Evie has noticed!”

“She has?!”

“Yeah, she asked if you’d been eating too much food” Clint laughed, but Natasha started crying again so he ran for a tissue. 

_The next few months are gonna be fun!_ Clint thought, amazed no one at the tower had yet to pick on Natasha’s pregnancy; between her already showing bump, and extreme emotional reactions; he’d say it was fairly obvious.


End file.
